galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Female Assassin
Female Assassin An unidentified female meeting with Harkun . She charges 2 Million Credits but gets the job done. Killing an Assembly representative making it look like an accident. Her crime is eventually uncovered. ----------------------- A woman approached him. She wore a tight one piece suit of a burgundy color and a wide flowing red mantle sweeping the floor behind her. She wore the mantel open and it revealed large breasts and wide hips. Her face hidden beneath a wide brimmed red hat and a similar colored veil.” You are from Nilfeheim ?” He was surprised she knew that but he nodded. Eager to get to the Canyon, he was now almost two hours late, even though he started out with 4 hours to spare this morning.” Why do you want to know?” “Because you are one hour and 49 minutes late. We were supposed to meet at the Chinese Lantern restaurant above Ripley’s Canyon .” He blinked.” I am to meet and talk to a woman? I am to do business with a female?” “If I am female or not, if I am Human or not is not what you need to know. I assure you what you see is not my true form and appearance, but even if I was female what has that to do with anything?” He looked down at her.”Women are good for...” He swallowed the rest and said.” Indeed it matters not. I have not made that choice I am only here to deliver certain things.” She motioned towards an Arthur’s Swine and Dine.” This place is as good as any.” Moments later they sat at a table in the automated fast food restaurant. She began. “I understand your contacts want my contacts to do something.” Hogun folded his thin hands.” That is so. That something is described on this.” He pushed a data coin across the table and she took it and after a few moments holding it without putting it into a reader she said.” I had to download an App to read that ancient thing, I had no idea those are still used.” He had no reply to that as he was certainly no expert in those things. She also was silent for about three or four minutes still holding the small disc, then without any apparent effort she crumbled the tough little disc into a metal ball between her fingers.”Since the something you want removed is part of an important structure and the untimely removal will cause others to look into the matter. The fee is 2 Million credits all up front. You will never see or hear from me again and as stipulated on that little disc it will be done on any date we choose between now and the 25th of this month.” “How do we know you don’t just cash in and leave?” “No guarantees, no refunds no haggling. Take it or leave it.” He took it and handed her the Credit chip. Category:Minor Characters